A conventional steam generating device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,748,904, and which includes a metal casing with a plurality of cambers defined therein and a heating member is received in the casing. The chambers are in communication with each other so that water in the casing can be heated in each chamber in sequence, and then enter into a steam room. The heating member is made by metal and is connected to the casing. No proper sealing device is provided between the casing the heating member so that water might enters into the steam room and the temperature of the steam is therefore reduced. Part of the steam is cooled into liquid water so that the steam blast out from the steam generating device includes liquid water particles. Besides, the steam generating device includes a cylindrical body which occupies too much space. In addition, the path that the water and steam travels is short and the distance that the blast hole and the communication path between the chamber and room is too long so that it requires a large pressure to push the steam from this end to that end of the casing. Therefore, the steam generated does not have sufficient high pressure and high temperature.
The present invention intends to provide a compact steam generating device that includes curved paths so that the water can be heated during the long travel and the steam includes expected high pressure and temperature.